general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardy family
The Hardys are a fictional family on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The most famous members of the family are Steve and Audrey Hardy. Background In the beginning Dr. Steve Hardy worked on the seventh floor of General Hospital. In 1964, Audrey March came to town as a nurse and after falling in love with Steve, they were married a year later. After Audrey miscarried their child, she and Steve divorced. Audrey, in an attempt to prove she was over Steve then married Tom Baldwin. When Tom raped Audrey she became pregnant and after divorcing him she and Steve remarried. Steve later adopted their son who’s name they changed from Tommy Baldwin Jr, to Tom Hardy. It wasn’t until 1976, that Steve became Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Perhaps one of Dr Hardy's biggest achievements was finding a cure to the Lassa Fever epidemic of 1979. During this time, Steve was shocked when a letter by his ex, revealed that Jeff Webber, a doctor who had been recently hired at GH was his son. Jeff was stunned and hurt by the news nevertheless he eventually bonded with Steve. When Jeff discovered he himself had a son, he gave him the namesake Steven Lars Webber in honor of Steve and Jeff's adoptive father. However because of Jeff’s unstable wife Heather Webber, he took custody of Steven and left town in 1981. Off-screen, Jeff divorced Heather, married a woman named Carolyn, and had two more daughters, Sarah Webber and Elizabeth Webber. In 1987, Tom Hardy returned to Port Charles after graduating medical school. He met and married Simone Ravelle, an African-American pediatrician, the two were the first interracial couple on a soap opera. After Simone gave birth to their son, Tommy Hardy, Tom left town to work on the relief effort in Africa. Simone attempted to be faithful but eventually moved on from her husband after three years. When Tom returned wanting Simone and Tommy to join him in Africa, they divorced. In 1996, Steve passed away in his office, leaving Audrey, a widow. This hit the Hardy’s hard, as they all struggled to carry on without Steve. Not long after Steve's death Tom returned to Africa; alone. Simone later took Tommy and also left town after realizing her son would never approve of her new suitor. In 1997, Jeff and his new wife traveled to Sarajevo to help in the war effort. He then sent his teenage daughters Sarah and Elizabeth to live with their 'grandmother' Audrey. Sarah became a doctor and has left and returned to town on two separate occasions. She is now said to be living in California, while Elizabeth took up nursing and was primarily raised by Audrey in Port Charles. In 2004, Steven returned to town as a doctor at General Hospital. He shortly left town to run a trauma unit in Memphis, Tennessee, before returning again as Chief of Staff in 2010. Steven was especially proud to be following in his grandfather’s footsteps. In 2013, Steven was sentenced to prison, after it was discovered he mercifully murdered one of his suffering patients while working in Memphis. Elizabeth has taken roots in Port Charles, she fell in love, married Lucky Spencer and has three children, Cameron Webber and Jake Spencer, both of whom Lucky adopted and Aiden Spencer her biological son with Lucky. In 2016, it was revealed that after Jeff left Port Charles and remarried he had an affair with Naomi Dreyfus, which led to the birth of his youngest daughter, Hayden Barnes. Today, Jeff has been said to be living with his wife in Asia. Audrey still residents in Port Charles and is often mentioned babysitting her great-grandchildren Cameron, Jake and Aiden, while Elizabeth currently works at GH. On February 14, 2019 (Valentine's Day), Elizabeth married her boyfriend of three years, Franco Baldwin. It's later discovered that Hayden has a child with her ex-fiance Hamilton Finn, a daughter named Violet Finn. Hardy family tree Descendants 1. Lyle Hardy (deceased) Bernice Hardy (deceased) 2. Steve Hardy (died 1996) Helene Webber (deceased) 3. Jeff Webber Heather Grant (1957-present) 4. Steven Webber (1973-present) 4. Unnamed child (1978; miscarriage) Carolyn Webber 4. Sarah Webber (1980-present) 4. Elizabeth Webber (1981-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Zander Smith (died 2004) 5. Cameron Webber (2003-present) Jasper Jacks 5. Unnamed child (2006; miscarriage) (as surrogate; donated egg) Jason Morgan (1978-present) 5. Jake Spencer (2007-present) Lucky Spencer (1979-present) 5. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) Naomi Dreyfus 4. Hayden Barnes (1982-present) Hamilton Finn (1972-present) 5. Violet Finn (2017-present) Audrey March 3. Tom Hardy (1964-present) (adopted by Steve) Simone Ravelle 4. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) 4. Tommy Hardy (1987-present) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child See also *Baldwin family - The family Tom Hardy was born into. *Taylor family - The family Steven Webber was adopted into. *Webber family - The family Jeff Webber was adopted into. Gallery Audrey and steves wedding.jpg|Steve weds Audrey March SteveHardyandSon.jpg|Steve and son Jeff SteveAudreyReWed.jpg|Steve and Audrey Rewed Audrey steve.jpg|Audrey and Steve Steve_jeff.jpg|Steve and son Jeff Webbers79.jpg|Jeff and son Steven SteveAudrey.jpg|Steve and Audrey Tom_audrey_steve.jpg|Audrey and Steve with son Tom Tom_tommy.jpg|Tom and son Tommy Webbergirls.jpg|Audrey and granddaughters Elizabeth and Sarah al2.jpg|Audrey and granddaughter Elizabeth Lucky elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth weds Lucky Spencer Thanksgiving06.png|Elizabeth, Audrey, Lucky and Cameron Liz_steve_cam.jpg|Elizabeth, Steven, Cameron Webberkids.png|Elizabeth and sons Cameron, Aiden and Jake Liz_steve.jpg|Siblings Steven and Elizabeth 4aa1a2beaa60013f9da5a113efb05f44.jpg|Elizabeth and sons Cameron and Aiden AudreyLiz50th.png|Elizabeth and Audrey Liz-Hayden.jpg|Sisters Elizabeth and Hayden CameronmomauntH.png|Sisters Elizabeth and Hayden with son/nephew Cameron HaydenSpencerCameron.png|Hayden with nephew Cameron and former step-son Spencer Category:Families *